


Give Us Wings (So We Can Fly)

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Endgame Compliant! I'll put it in the notes to avoid spoilers.





	Give Us Wings (So We Can Fly)

**Author's Note:**

> Talked about this in the Discord chat with Tony meeting Yinsen and the idea of Guardian Angels and this drabble was born. I'm at work so I will add more to this.
> 
> I had no beta so any mistakes are on me! Also that's the working title for now.

Opening his eyes hurt less than what he originally thought.

Tony sat up, looking round him.

_Huh. Hospital room._

Something was wrong. He mussed. He thought there would at least be someone here... unless visiting hours were over. Holding the railings of the bed with his right hand, he pause.

His hand was perfectly okay.

Tony pursed his lips, remembering using the gauntlet, how it burned the armour into him, how he saw Peter _(oh god, Peter...)_ crying over him. Rhodey was there. _(Always, always there.)_ Rog— Steve, crying, _(Never liked seeing him sad.)_ And Pepper, _(Sweet Pepper, you deserve the world.)_ gently moving him away telling him he could rest now.

Shaking he stood up, and made his way out.

“Hello?” He called, stepping out of the room.

“For a hospital, it’s oddly quiet.” He murmured to himself, wandering the halls.

_There._

By the nurses station, stood a doctor, his back to him as he fiddled about the charts.

“Excuse me, I—“

Tony got cut off as the doctor turned around and...

“Yinsen?”

“Stark,” the doctor smiled, I was wondering when you would wake up. Walk with me.”

“So this is it?” Tony swallowed. “I’m dead?”

“Don’t be silly, Stark.” Yinsen smiled, and god, he looks so much younger. “No one truly dies. Now come, you must meet my family. And there are a few others waiting.”

Tony nodded, following beside the doctor, walking as equals.

Yinsen nodded, opening the door and motioning for Tony to step out.

Tony complied, feeling the sun shine on his face when a warm body tackled him.

“Anthony Edward Stark!”

Looking down in surprise, familiar red hair swarmed his vision as he wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

“Hey, Nat.” He whispered, voice trembling.

“You idiot, Stark.” She sobbed, hands trembling. “You brave, stupid, selfless idiot.”

“Hey now.” He laughed weakly, moving one hand to stroke her hair. “It’s alright, I’m here for you.”

“You had a kid. You had everyone waiting for you. You...”

“I couldn’t let your sacrifice go to waste.” Tony whispered, pulling back to look at wet green eyes. 

“Come on. Have you met Yinsen?”

Nat nodded, looking at the doctor.

“He was the one who saved me from the cave, you know.”

“Come now, Stark. You saved yourself.”

“We saved each other.” Tony said, smiling softly. “And I’ve tried to live my life without any regrets.”

The doctor smiled, patting Tony’s back.“Come. You both must be curious on where you are.”

“Dead. Are we going to be judged?” Nat asked, standing beside Tony.

Yinsen laughed, nodding. “You are, but not as bad as you think. You’ve both done so much good. Your ledgers are clean.”

Tension bleed out from their shoulders as they followed the doctor.

“In many religions, there are versions of heaven. Even in Asgard, they have Valhala.” Yinsen started.

“So we’re in heaven?”

“A version of it. One of many.”

“You said we were going to be judged. On what?”

“Easy, Nat.” Tony hummed, her hand on her back.

“On if you get your wings or not.”

“I... Wings?”

“The concept of guardian angels. Of someone watching over you. You will be judged and given the choice to accept or not.”

“And who will we be watching over?” Tony asked, his voice trembling. “Do we choose that too or...”

Yinsen merely smiled.

“Later, for now, I promised the wife she would meet you.”

\---

 

Tony and Natasha walked round the garden in silence. After meeting Yinsen’s wife they were given some time to rest and take it all in.

“What happened after Vormir?” Tony asked as they sat under the shade of an oak tree.

“A soul for a soul.” Nat sighed. “There was this keeper and one of us had to die to get the stone. Clint and I... we fought. I though it should be me, you know? So I jumped. Clint came back and the rest... well, is history.”

“Jesus, Nat.” Tony said, looking at her. “I’m sorry, if we’d have known...”

“Don’t. We did everything that we could. Don’t invalidate it. We had no other way and we were pressed for time. It’s what we do. Anything to save the people.” Nat replied, looking at him.

A pause.

“You... You look good, Tony. Younger, less stress marks and lines.”

“Clean living, you know? It’s the smoothies.” He grinned, pulling out a laugh from Nat.

They settled down, watching some butterflies flutter about.

“Tony, you and Steve...”

“Missed opportunity.”

“Tony.”

“You... were right. We spent too much time staring into each others eyes to do anything.”

Silence.

“So I guess we just wait, huh?”

“Yeah, Tony. We do.”


End file.
